


Kaede and Mius tiny accident (DRV3 WG Story)

by chunkster2000



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Feeding Kink, Overweight, Stuffing, Weight Issues, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkster2000/pseuds/chunkster2000
Summary: Already guys, this is my longest, biggest story yet! Kaede and Miu finally meet up after a few years, and their really change a lot of those years!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 3





	Kaede and Mius tiny accident (DRV3 WG Story)

In the afternoon of the fall season, The wide doors to the warehouse opened, inside were the titanic inventor: Miu Iruma dormins in. Outside the gates is Kaede Akamatsu. A “friend” of hers from Hope’s Peak. Well a friend is somewhat not true. Back to those days. Miu would torment Kaede’s more chubby body. Things like grab her tummy and shock it violently in P.E. Stealing her bra and panties for experiments (her words not mine) Taunt her bust size. The only reason Kaede is going to the warehouse was because Kaede’s friend- Keebo asked her to check on her.

Although Miu was right about one thing, Kaede is chubby, well really fat now. Kaede is quite a portly lady nowadays. Her boobs and belly were practically blocking her view at this. Belly big enough that her breasts can rest nicely on them. Belly filled with dense softness. Like a long blanket of vast softness. Her wide hips were complemented by her chunky thighs and even bigger ass. Hell a ass so big that it claimed many chairs’ lives by her sheer girth and weight. Plus that her chubby face with 2-3 chins and some bingo wing arms made her quite the looker. Wearing the biggest jeans and belt she can find, as well a pink t-shirt that does even cover her belly button. Kaede waddles to the warehouse….

Drinking some boba tea on the way, Kaede is in awe of the amount of the things and size of the inventor’s workspace. Years of inventions and deals hook her up with an almost futuristic world. Like robo arms working one making a feast, or a collection of these chairs Miu made.

But that’s nothing comparing what she happened to said inventor.

Miu was slurping on a milkshake with only her massive cleavage as a cup holder of sorts. Also she was sitting on what I only describe as a flying bed…? It had these jet boasts on the bottom of really wide bed so why-

Finally turning the bed slowly turns and jitters for the slightest movement to the pianist and well…

Miu Iruma was FUCKING HUGE

Sitting at least over 1000 pounds, was the formerly voluptuous golden brains of the 21th century. Now lies an absolute blob of a human being. Her neck was dissolved in the series of chins and cheeks. Her milk jugs called her breasts lay on top of her vast sea of a belly. Breasts that look even bigger than fully grown melons. But are like yoga balls if anything else. Her belly surges over her tight pink jumpsuit. A California king size belly to be sure. A huge orb of fat with stretch marks everywhere. The zipper was snapped a long time ago. It only shows her large figure can’t even fit on anything. She had such a massive butt too. A rear that did nothing but sat in that bed all the time. A butt so big that it and her belly that surges out the bed edges. She was so curvy, but so moribidly obese at the same time. I think she can’t even walk normally with all that weight on her. I’m glad I still walk or actually use my arms and not just eating like some kind of pig-

Kaede’s thoughts were cut out by Miu’s more muffed and husky voice.

“Fatmastsu, what are ya looking at? jealous or something... “ Miu giggled while she tapped her vast belly. A simple tap from her hands is enough for it to bounce and shake.

“What!? why would I be jealous of being a big blob I mean look at you! Can you even walk? No offence..” Kaede blushes with such a question.

“Yep, you're TOTALLY jealous! Your a fucking ant compared to me~ can’t blame ya, I mean just look at me~” Grabbing her big, milky breasts with a shake, her sausage fingers can’t even hold them at all.

“Well whatever, clearing being outclassed outside, why the hell would you and your tiny ass would come here anyway?” she questioned.

A bit taken aback by Miu’s pride in her new size aside, “Your kinda boyfriend asked me to go check on you and how you are doing. He’s super busy and all, not checking on you for the last few years.” Kaede said sitting down on one of those fancy chairs Miu made.

“Oh you mean that tinhead, tch tell him I’m actually feeling fucking awesome and tell him his complaints about “WhA- HEY mIu, aRE YOU fEELing Ok? YOu PUTTing on a few POunds and- and and.” Tell him and his even skinny ass I’m fine!” “URPP!” She proudly says while trying to cross her arms. Well trying since her boobs and belly get in the way. “Well if that's really it, then kindly get her skinny ass out so I can get alone time for this piece of meat.” She swooned.

Said meal was a foot long hot dog with ICE CREAM as toppings. She put this ungodly meal in her mouth slowly jamming it in her mouth. Using her boobs as a sort of handle. She lewdly devolors making very concerning noise. Then turn back to return to her work. Kaede was really grossed out by how unhealthy that was. She also noticed Her bed kinda looks like it could break at any moment. Hearing creaking noises from the floating bed. I think that girl on the screen was trying to tell her that.

Kaede tolerated Miu’s...everything, but she quickly really peeved at her. I mean she was boosted about herself, but somehow it feels even worse than in Hope’s Peak. Act like being a immobile blob is such an amazing thing to happen to someone. For being such a smart person, she can be such a bitch!” Kaede’s belly grumbles in agreement. Like many from Hope’s Peak she is struck by intense hunger spikes that nearly alter her mind to eating until fullness groaning from the inside Kaede just goes to get munchies. “I think I leave as soon I gobble some food, not like SHE needs it, probably too fat for her to turn her neck!”

Apparently being somewhat stuck on the chair, Kaede tried to pry herself out of it, but her hand clinked on a few buttons that made the chair dashed the feast from earlier. The feast itself had tons of variety of foods. From Chicken and Beef, smash potatos, hot dogs, noodles, pie, cake and even more. Regardless of any of the calories they held she was going to devolve as much she can handle. Hot dogs entered her puffy mouth then beef, then she was slurping on bowls of noodles, then sushi and then burgers then some pie. Going completely foodie mode, she neglected to see changes on her belt and pants. It gets tighter and tighter until it causes a lot of strain on her. But she can’t focus on that right now. The more food stuffed in her mouth the more the tighter she felt. She drank some soda to maybe ease the pain but only felt worse. Her belly slowly extended for lack of a better word. The chair spotted this problem and using it’s mechanical arms helped out by tightening pants and belt to the point of snapping from her sheer mass. After a big gulp of fizzing soda. It finally happened!

*SNAP* Finally both the belt and pants button snapped open. Said button rickshadded in the wall leaving a small crack on sidewall. But that’s not all.. Kaede's belly grumbled and shook, made for some loud noises. Kaede felt something off, like something inside is trying to get out. She had a bad feeling and a grimace on her chubby face. She was spared by that feeling a few seconds and then-

*BWORRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP*

A burp that a true glutton can be proud of. So loud it shook Kaede’s body and took notice of a certain half ton lady. Kaede was shook to the core, embarrassed and ashamed at herself, letting herself go like that in an act of gluttony. Her belly was fully round and red. Her pants snapped and her panties were slightly showing thanks to her full belly. Blushing crimson and even was expecting her fat blob to insult like no tomorrow. Miu did take notice and flew near the pianist for what reason?

“I’m such a gross pig” Kaede ashamedly said. “You can laugh at me all you want, I deceived it.” The mechanical arms rubbed her belly nicely.

*creak*

“If you insist… my my look what we here, a little mouse trying to be like big girls I see, or maybe you just pissy from a couple of minutes ago? Either way that was both pathetic HAHAHAHAH” Miu body continues to jiggle as she laughs loudly. as Miu continues to taunt her, an increasingly loud noise can be heard.

“Gyahhh! I am not trying to prove anything to you, I only ate because of my condition…? I can’t believe after all these years, you're still the same slutty bitch as before even worse in fact.” Kaede snapping at her gives her an angry pout, it would be kind of scary looking if it wasn't for her enlarged gut and chubby cheeks.

“G-gah… ok ok ok you win… you fucking meanie” Miu whimpers back like she used to. To cope she drank the rest of the sugar milkshake, in fact said milkshake is noticeable high on calories, if you drink it the whole thing, you gain at least 10 pounds! The bed’s noises are worsening as it sounds more like creaks. The little supports on the bed is unable to float in this condition. The girl from the screen is practically shouting at Miu although she does not listen.

*crack*

“Ummm what is that sound? It’s… OH FUCK.”

The floating bed that Miu the blob is sitting on finally is crushed under the weight and falls into a desk leaving Miu’s blobby, vast thousand body crash and jiggle violently like jello. The bed was just in small pieces.

Kaede thankfully was out the way, but after that, she wobbled there, belly bouncing full of food. She climbed into her body, her hands pushed into her belly getting close to her face.

“Miu! Miu! Are you ok, you're not hurt too much, right?” Though she looked somewhat angered by her now destroyed bed something else was brewing. Miu’s massive stomach made some unpleasant sounds, hers expanding and Miu was giving a shaky face. Until something erupts.

“Ughhhh, Oh ok, it's coming out….I’m- I’m going to, to...BWARPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP”

“That’s much better- urp…”

A mighty burp from the inventor full blast onto Kaede. It shook the windows of the warehouse.

Kaede dumbstruck from that, just sighed with both relief and disgust.

“Miu I don’t say this word much, but fuck you.” she said bluntly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A taxi drive later in the night. The portly pianist wobbles back into her home from a experience…? Rumbling with her still full belly, without her pants button or belt, she opens the door to greet Shuichi and call it a night. Although for Miu she was carried to a hospital thanks to at least 30 of her bots. Half of them were crushed by her titanic ass.

“So what happened sweetheart?” Shuichi bluntly said.

“Miu…. just Miu…” Kaede laying down on Shuichi’s lap.


End file.
